Brothers
by Curious Rebel
Summary: Ethan and Cal are treating feuding brothers and whilst convincing them that they don't actually hate each other, they realise the exact same thing. But when one is injured it leaves the other desperate to tell them they love them...
1. Ch 1 - Reasons, Trouble and Siblings

**I'm starting a new story! Yay! I was going to do this as a snippet but it's going to be too big for that so I thought why not make it a story? But anyway I'm looking forward to writing this one. Enjoy!**

Brothers

_Third person P.O.V_

"Well I think it could be just the fact that they don't like each other." Cal says, as he leans on the staffroom table - where him and his brother had previously played their game of chess.

"You think that was the reason they crashed their car?" Ethan asks, leaning on the other side of the 'chess game' table.

"Well it's possible. I mean it's not hard for two people to get distracted by an arguement and then the driver takes his eyes off the road and boom, car crashed." Cal reasoned. Ethan thought about it. Then started slowly nodding.

"I guess so," Ethan agrees.

"Come on we'd better get going if we don't want our heads bitten off by Tess." Cal jokes as they set off back to their patients. Ethan laughs at his brother's joke, and Cal joins in but they stop when suddenly they're face-to-face with Tess.

"What are you two doing?" She asks, sounding fed up, both brothers open their mouths to answer, but are cut off when Tess continues," you two are working on those brothers, correct?" both doctors nod, " Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up!" Cal and Ethan rush off to the cubicles where they had left the brothers.

Ethan was treating the older brother, Adam, who is 18. While Cal dealt with the younger brother, Ty, who is 15.

**Is it good? Yes? No? Maybe? Perhaps? What were we talking about? Oh well, I hope you're enjoying. Till next time on Brothers...**


	2. Ch 2 - Just need the X-Ray

**I'm really enjoying this story and I hope you are too! But anyway here we go chapter two of Brothers...**

_Ethan's P.O.V_

"Well it looks like you should be ok," I say, as I finish examining the older of the two brothers," We just need to wait for the x-ray for your fingers."

"Can you believe my brother?" He asks, making me laugh," What's so funny?"

"You sound just like my brother." I explain, still laughing under my breath.

"Yeah well, brothers are for hating, that's what my dad says." He says, sounding proud of this fact. I pull a face.

"Surely you can't really hate him?" I ask, I could never actually hate Caleb, no matter how much it feels like it. He looks at me as if I'd just said the strangest thing in the world," Or maybe you can. I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to go and find out about your x-ray." I say as I walk away. I find that Cal is doing the same thing as we walk next to each other to the x-ray department.

"That was the strangest conversation I've ever had." We say in unison.

_Cal's P.O.V_

"There we go," I say as I cut off the end of Ty's stiches, " Now we just need your x-ray from your ankle."

"Can you believe my brother? He's such an idiot crashing the car like that." This makes me laugh. He looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"You sound just like my brother." I tell him.

"My dad says I'm supposed to hate my brother. And I do," He says, sulkily. My eyebrows furrow.

"You can't really hate him. Can you?" I say, finding it weird that he would say that and mean it. I could never properly hate Ethan, no matter how much it seemed like it. He looks at me an eyebrow raised. "Maybe you can. Hold on, I'm gonna go and see if your x-ray's ready." I say before walking away. I find that Ethan is doing the exact same thing as we walk next to eachother to the x-ray department.

"That was the strangest conversation I've ver had." We say in unison.

**I hope you're enjoying! I just wanted to ask does anyone else think that Ethan was lying about his eye being ok? In last week's episode (27/9/14). **


	3. Ch 3 - Do you hate him?

**I'm FINALLY back with this. Sorry it took so long. But, here it is chapter 3 of Brothers...**

"That was the strangest conversation I've ever had." We say in unison. Blinking at eachother we both start talking again,

"How so?" We laugh at the fact that we managed to speak at the same time twice in a row.

"Apparently brothers can hate eachother," I say simply. Ethan looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I never would've guessed," He answers as we go into the X-ray 'collection' point.

Before pulling back the curtains to the cubicles we look at each other, we sigh, we both open our mouths as if to say something but stop. Pulling back my curtain I find that Ty is in a sulky sort of mood. I check the x-ray and smile,

"Well, luckily it's not broken. Just a little swollen, so you should take it easy for a while." I advise.

"Thanks." He says, his voice small. I raise an eyebrow.

"Are you, OK?" I ask, slightly worried. He looks up at me and he doesn't have to say anything for me to be able to tell there's something bothering him.

"Do you hate your brother?" He asks. The question suprises me but it also makes me smile, I sit next to him.

"Sometimes I think I do, but I don't." I say, truthfully. He looks at me.

"Really?"

"Really. There are times when I think I hate Ethan more than anything in the world. But he is my little brother, and I love him." I say, confident with my words. He smiles,

"I don't really hate my brother either. But my dad says I should." He says, which worries me. Why on earth would their father say something like that?

"Maybe you should try telling him that." I offer. Then I stand up, deciding to follow my own advice.

_Ethan's P.O.V_

When I open the curtain to Adam's cubicle I find that he seems to be lost in thought. I clear my throat and he looks up at me. I look down at the x-ray and smile,

"Well fortunately you don't have any broken bones and with a bit of luck the swelling should go down in a couple of hours." I say, feeling strangely glad that I don't have to do anything.

"Oh," Is all he gives in reply. I can easily tell that something is bothering him.

"Is there, something on your mind?" I ask, careful of my tone. He looks at me, and his scowl disappears,

"You said you have a brother, right?" He asks, uncertain. I smile,

"Yes, his name's Caleb, he's a year older than me." I inform him, feeling weirdly rather fond of my older brother.

"Do you hate him?" He asks, hesitantly. This suprises me.

"No. It may feel like it sometimes, but I don't." I say, which is true. He stays silent for a moment.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier. I guess I love my little brother really. It's just that my dad wants us to hate eachother. He likes competition." He confesses. My smile disappears, Why would their father want them to hate eachother?

"Well, my advice would be to try to tell your brother that." I say. I leave, deciding to go and follow the advice I just gave.

_Cal's P.O.V _

As I wander round - looking for my brother - I manage to walk right into the person I was trying to find. Both of our hands shoot up to our faces - mine to my chin, Ethan's to his forehead.

"Ethan!" I say, suprised "Sorry."

"Sorry, I wasn't watching." Ethan apologizes. We look at eachother, then we both start laughing, even though it wasn't really funny.

"I need to talk to you," we say at the same time. Seriously, we need to stop doing that. I'm about to start talking again when there's a shout from round the corner... -

**Sorry it's so short. Also sorry about the cliffhanger (I seem to have a serious addiction to them). Did anyone spot the reference? Leave it in the reviews if you did! Review please, they give me serious motivation. If you have any ideas for the story don't be afraid to suggest them, it could seriously help. Helpful critisism is always welcome. - Cale xx**


	4. Ch 4 - Their Father

**Hi guys! Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I went on holiday for a week and couldn't update - because we were on a caravan site that didn't have internet connection. But like I said before, I wanted to finish this before updating and I'm nearly finished, so I decided, why not update? Anyway, here we go...**

We both glance at eachother, confused. Rushing round the corner we find that a man, about mid thirties, messy hair and scruffy clothes, currently has hold of Ty by the collar. Adam is stood next to him, begging him not to hurt his little brother. Robyn and Tess are trying to pull the man away, but he seems really strong. He's shouting his head off about his life being ruined. I take hold of his shoulders, Max coming to help, we pull him away from the teenager, who is crying, scared out of his wits. Ethan is stood infront of him, doing a good job of calming him down. He soon stops struggling and Ty calms down, Adam's arm round his shoulder.

"Right. Now that we've all calmed down, what's this all about?" I ask, keeping my arm in front of the man.

"This is our father, Cal." Ty whispers. I blink,

"Oh." I retract my arm. I look at Ethan, he looks at me. So this is their father, their father that wants them to hate eachother.

"Right, so can I have a word, please?" I ask, beckoning to their father. He glares back at his sons. Then brushes past me,

"Ethan? You coming too?" I ask as he stands up. He nods,

"Ofcourse," he says, as if it made perfect sense. We leave, closing the curtain behind us. The man - Ty and Adam's father - follows us round the corner. Once we're stood with me and Ethan on one side of the corridor, him on the other, we introduce ourselves,

"I'm Dr. Caleb Knight," I say, sticking a hand out, which he shakes gingerly," And this is my brother, Dr. Ethan Hardy" He shakes Ethan's offered hand too.

"We're the doctors incharge of your son's treatment." Ethan explains. The man raises his eyebrows,

"So this is what people mean when they say that medical care is getting worse." He mutters, we look at eachother, our own eyebrows raised. At least he's not afraid to show his opinion.

"And you are?" I ask, already bored of his attitude.

"Daren. Daren Diare." Is his reply.

"Alright, Daren, care to inform me what was going on back there?" I question. He looks at me, in a way that makes me feel worried, like he's about to do something he'll regret.

"That boy _ruined _my life!" He shouts, squaring up to me. Ethan decides this is a good time for him to step in,

"OK, OK. There's no need for _anyone _to get hurt." Ethan reasons. Daren backs up, but resumes his glare that's focused on me.

Before either of us can resume the 'interogation' Adam storms round the corner.

"When was it!?" He shouts.

"Sorry, when was what?" Ethan asks. Adam seemingly ignores him but still answers his question,

"When did you tell Ty to cut his wrists?!"

"That little runt deserved it!" Daren retorts. That does it, Adam latches on to him, with Daren following suit. They tug and pull at eachother, trying to pull their opponent onto the floor.

"Hey, Hey!" I shout as me and Ethan try, and fail, to get between them. A few other passer-by members of staff come and try to help. But alas the two of them have strong grips. Unfortunately, in our struggle, we didn't realise how close we were to the edge of the stairwell...

**Did you enjoy? Hope so. Again, sorry for the delay. Review please! Also if you have any ideas for stories don't be afraid to tell me - PM me or leave it in the reviews, I don't mind. Also I would like to say sorry to anyone who is still waiting for me to write something that you requested, but I'll get round to it, I promise. - Cale xx**


	5. Ch 5 - Following advice

**Sorry for no updates as of late. I finally managed to finish this story! It took forever. But now I can get on with my other stories. Which story would you guys like to see updated next? Tell me in the reviews, or PM me. **

That elbow to the chest. His scream. The sound of him tumbling down the stairs. The horrible crack as his head hits the floor. Adam and Daren stop, mid-fight. The staff stare down the stairs at Ethan's still body, me included. After a second something snaps into place in my brain and I fly down the stairs. The second my feet hit the floor I collapse to my knees next to my brother,

"Ethan! Ethan can you hear me, mate?" I ask, voice raised, as I open his eyes in turn. I soon find myself joined by Connie, Robyn and Max.

"What happened?" Robyn asks, corncerned.

"Two patients were fighting and when we tried to stop them, he was pushed down the stairs." I explain, glaring accusingly up at Adam and his father.

"Right, I think we're going to need a trolley," Connie says, snapping us into action: Max runs off and comes back with a trolley and Lofty. Robyn goes and gets a neck brace and fixes it round Ethan's neck. Between the three of us we manage to lift Ethan up and onto the trolley, me lifting his arms, Max and Lofty lifting his legs. I looks at Connie,

"Resus?" I question, unsure.

"Resus." She confirms.

When we arrive at Resus I'm pulled back by a concerned-looking Ash,

"What happened?"

"Ethan and I were trying to pull two fighting patients apart, but, he was shoved, the stairs were to close for him not to fall." I explain, biting my lip.

"Come on, we're going to the relatives room," Ash says, trying to steer my in the direction of the room. I wrestle out of his grip,

"No way, I'm not leaving him," I say quickly. But before I can go back into Resus he re-claims the grip on my arm.

"The best thing you can do for him right now, is not panic. And let Connie do her job." He says, and this time I don't fight against him, letting him pull me into the relatives room.

_**30 minutes later**_

I open the door to Ethan's room and smile at the peaceful look on my sleeping brother's face. I look behind me at Robyn, who nods approvingly before wandering off. I glance again at Ethan, and think about bolting before he regains conciousness.

_No, I've ditched him too many times to do it again now._

I slip into the room. Closing the door. I tip-toe towards the bed, scared of disturbing him. I scan over him before sitting down in the chair that was set up beside the bed, specifically for me. I hesitantly pick up his hand, cradling it between both my own. I smile when I remember why I was looking for Ethan earlier. Might as well tell him now.

"I love you, Ethan. You're the greatest brother in the world. I look up to you, or would it be look down since you're younger?"

Sinking bacck in my chair, I close my eyes.

"I love you too, Cal."

**Finally finished this story! Sorry for the wait. Don't forget to tell me which story you want to see updated next. See ya. **

**- Cale xx**


End file.
